Bad luck
by 7Kojo1998
Summary: Dougie is getting sick and isen't getting better. Can they help him or does he need more help than they can give. Includes kidney failure and sad scenes! Sick!Dougie protective!Harry, Danny, Tom. I wrote this a long time ago and my first ever story, but decided to put it on here, hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Tom, Danny and Harry were in Dougie's room. Dougie was asleep in bed because he has been really ill lately. The boys wanted to look after him. They were worried because this has been going on for a while now and he was usually happy and healthy all the time than when he had an allergic reaction to come animal but that was nothing compared.

After a long, worried silence Tom spoke up, '' look guys, i think we need to take Dougs to hospital. I think there's something really wrong with him''.

The other boys looked down at their youngest member, best friend and looked back at each other again. '' I Know, I just didn't want to be the one to say it'' Danny said stroking Dougie's hair back, his sweat acted as a gel and it stayed swooped back.

They all nodded untill they head a little small whimper coming from the bed across the room from them. Danny jumped up from the bed first and knelt on the floor next to him and stroked in his hair to sooth him again.'' How do you feel, Dougs?'' he said looking at him worried, he knew the answer but was hoping he was wrong so he didn't have to go to hospital. Dougie always hated hospitals, probably something to do with the phobia of blood.

'' I don't feel very well '' he pushes out into a whimper and tried to move to get a bit more comfortable.

''We know buddy" Harry said getting up and sitting next to his ill little friend.

Dougie moaned and turned his body around to face Tom.'' I just want to feel better, I'm sick of being sick"

Tom leant down to make out what his weak voice was trying to say. He started to stroke his hair taking over the job from Danny. '' We want you to get better to,'' Tom said and gave a worried smile to Dougie, before looking back at his reminding band members worriedly. "Hey Dougs, we think it's about time we take you to a doctor so you can start to get better. We don't want to see you ill anymore bud. This might be more serious than a stomach bug."

Dougie really wanted to fight him on that and say he was fine. However, he knew the guys would just see right throw him. So he whimpered and moved close to Tom as he wrapped he's small arms around his friends in a hope of confute.

As the smallest band member drifted of to a painless sleep the boys shared a nod and Danny and Harry left Tom to slowly rock him to sleep.

Harry rang Fletch to tell him what was happening so he would be ready for when they didn't turn up at the recording studio in the morning. He was a little annoyed that they all wouldn't come but eventually understood as they were always very protective of the smallest boy.

They rang the hospital and booked a appointment for 10:00 and then the hole house was asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry woke up first to a wining cry from next door to his room and got up to go investigate what it was. He got out of bed and looked at the time, 7:30. He rubbed his eyes and put his feet in slippers and heard the noise again. From what it sounded like, he knew how it was Dougie. He got up straight away and walked fast to Dougie's room trying not to wake the rest of the house.

He got to Dougie's room and slowly opened the door and poked his head through to see Dougie sat up holding his head in his hands crying quietly with a worried tom next t him trying t calm him as much as he possibly could.

Harry ran to his side '' Are you ok? What happened? Whats the matter? '' he stoked the side of his head to help calm him down.

''M-my s-s-ide really hur-urts and when i-i tried to s-sit up to get a dr-drink, it re-really hurt and i c-could't shout for you c-corse it h-hurt to m-much'' Dougie struggled to get out, crying.

"You should have got me up before you tried getting up, mate" Tom quickly said trying to aid his friend.

Harry started to pull Dougie in for a hug but he couldn't ignore the painful moan at his side, but Harry continued, thinking he couldn't say much to make it better.

'' That it! Were taking you to the hospital to make you feel better. "" Harry said stroking his hair trying to calm him. '' Do you want me to help carry you down stairs and we can watch a movie while we wait?'' Harry said, lifting his head to look at him, trying to keep them all calm. ''Any movie you like?'' Harry asked to convince him to leave his bedroom for a bite.

Dougie like the sound of that and nodded '' J-jurastic Par-k P-please'' giving a shaking smile.

Harry smiled at him, and lifted him up and carried him down to the lounge. Dougie cried out a couple of times untill Harry lied him out on the couch and toke the blanket that Tom offered him and put it over him untill he looked calm.

Harry put the movie in and looked down at the boy who was like a brother to him and thought, ' I really wish he is ok, I don't know what i will do if he's not.'

"I'm going to going to go ring Fletch to tel l him going on. Maybe you should go wake Danny up and we can get Doug's ready" Tom said staring at the tiny boy curled up on the small couch.

He nodded ans they both slowly went there sepret ways.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny woke up to Harry, shaking him telling him to get ready and that they all had to leave in 20 minutes to get there in time for the doctors.

They were dreading today. Not only they are finding out what is wrong with their band mate, what makes it so much worse is that Dougie hates hospital's and is most defiantly going to flip about going.

Harry went down stairs because he was ready to go after just wetting his hair and frowing a jumper on. He got Dougie up to sit him up so maybe he could relax a bit.

Tom and Danny got Dougie ready, putting some loss trousers on and a baggy jumper because it was easier to put on him. They all got into the car as Harry went round the house to get the car out the front so Dougie didn't have to walk to fare. Dougie was now in the car and was really tired to the point his head kept dropping onto his friend's shoulder, and he was so terrified that it made his stomach turn inside out, but couldn't sleep much more or chill had already been sleeping for like a week straight know.

The car was quit, untill a small little voice came from the back seat next to Danny. '' What are they going to do at the hospital? Will they hurt me?'' This made the others jump out of their own little daydreams and look around to him in complete shock.

Tom pulled the car up onto the side of the road and turned around also. '' Look Dougs, '' He said and knew he got his attention as two little eyes pointed at him. ''The doctors will test you to make sure that everythings fine in there.'' Tom said poking his youngest friends stomach playfully. Dougie gave a sacred smile as he did this.

"It's going to be Ok." He tried to sound encouraging but it came out very scratchy and unsure.

''What if there is something wrong in there.'' he questioned as stared with his big eyes that held a lot of fear.

''Then they will fix you and you will feel good as new.'' Danny injected into the conversation as he hugged him close to his side. He was speaking a bite like he would speak to a baby but Dougie didn't care. It made him feel like he was in good hands. Dougie toke another breath and spoke again.

''What if they can't? '' Dougie yawned and closed his eyes drifting of to sleep...again.

The other boys looked at each other and back to Dougie with scared, Worried Faces. They always new it was a possibility, but didn't want to speak to him about it. Not now at least, but knowing that he was thinking about it made them all scared as hell.

Tom turned back around and sat there for a second before starting the car again. They didn't say a word to each other. They were all to shocked to even look at each other. All they could do was look out the window and try to breathe.

Suddenly the silence blocked the car once more as they arrived at the horrible place they were going. The hospital... 'This is it' they all thought going to open their door.


	3. Chapter 3

The boys got to the hospital and eventually slowly climbed out the car. Danny help Dougie by steadying him as he walked very sluggishly to the entrance.

They all finally got to the hospital waiting room and Tom made sure Dougie was ok before heading up to tell the nurse that they were there. After giving all the information, Tom went back to the his other band members to sit opposite to them. It was very silent as they at next to each other. They were very worried but the silence of each other spoke more than one kind of words.

Eventually a gorgeous blond-haired nurse with a lovely smile approached them with a wheelchair. "Thought it might be best if you used this, instead of getting carried?." She said with a bright smile.

They all nodded besides from Dougie, who just sat next to them looking weak and petrified. He really wanted to at least walk into their incase he didn't walk back out, but reality tells him that just isn't possible as he couldn't even stand up because his side hurt so much. Why was fate being so mean to him?

They all finally got to the hospital waiting room and Tom mad shore Doug was ok before heading up to tell the nurse that they was there. After giving all the information Tom went back to the his other band members to sit next to them.

Eventually a gorgeous blond-haired nurse with a lovely smile approached them with a wheelchair. "Thought it might be best if you used this." She said with a nice smile.

They all nodded besides from Dougie how just sat next to them looking weak and petrified. He really wanted to at least walk into their incase he didn't walk back out, but reality tells him that just isn't possible as he couldn't even stand up because his side hurt so much.

He got a carefull stroke on the arm by Danny as they pulled him onto the wheelchair and made him comfortable constable as possible. "It's okay buddy." he said softly when Dougie whimpered and his hand lashed out to his side.

Tom opened the feet stand on the chair and placed Dougie's feet in it. Dougie was feeling like all his dignity was just being taken away by the second. He could normally do these things but the truth was, he is to weak to even lift his dame feet anymore!

She smiled once he was in and comfortable (as he could be) and she pointed them into the Doctors office so he could setal before the Doctor came in to exam in him.

They all sat down and Dougie lent on harry's shoulder for support to get out the chair and onto the bed next to Tom. Before they all knew it a tall man with a fresh white doctors coat came in the room.

''Hello. Dougie Poynter? '' He Doctor asked as the boys turned around to look.

''Yes, this is him,'' Tom said pointing to the ill-looking little weak boy next to him. '' and I'm Tom Fletcher, and this is Harry Judd and Danny Jones. We are his friends.'' he said pointing to his band members.

''Nice to meet you all.'' They all shock hands and He went to sit down in his seat oppersite the bed tom and Dougie was sat on. '' So whats been the problem Mr Poynter.'' He said smiling at Dougie, who was obviously in a lot og pain.

Dougie swallowed and looked into his eyes. '' M-my head and side really k-kill. I'm always tired and worn out, all the time like i want to sleep 24/7. I-it never stops, Can you p-pllease make it s-stop? '' he said tears in his eyes and Tom lent over to hug him as he could see him start to get hysterical.

'' I promise you i will try my very best to Mr poynter''. He got up and came round to Dougie and leant in front of him. ''Can you tell me were it hurts so i can..''

Dougie gave a slow nod and stoked his left side.

'' Ok. Thank you, Now if i press down here does it hurt or stings at all?'' he asked looking into Dougie's eyes as he pressed on his belly.

Dougie gave a cry and pushed his face into Toms arm to hide his face from the rest and nodded his head.

The doctor stood up and looked at Tom worriedly and back at Dougie. '' Ok, Dougie? Were going to have to give you a scan to make such your Kidneys are alright. So if this is ok with you i will get a nurse to take you and your friends down to a room.'' He looked down and Dougie was still hiding his face close to Tom. His friends were looking at each other scared. '' If we know what it is ,Dougie, we can try to fix the problem faster so you feel a lot better quicker.'' The doctor said nicely.

"Cant i just have some drugs or something to stop it hurrting and go home?" Dougie cried into his friend's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Dougie, but we need to find out if something is wrong before it gets worse. We can't give you anything just incase it agitates the problem even more. It could do more trouble than good over all."

Dougie un-hide his face and nodded at the doctor who smiled and went outside for a few minutes and came back with a wheel chair and a nurse beside him.

''Here.'' he gave a big smile'' i will see you later, Dougie. Nurse Sally will take you to get in a gown and take you to get a x-ray'' tapping him on the shoulder gently '' I promise it will be over before you know it, in and out like nothing ever happened and then we will see about making you feel better and getting you back on your feet.''

Tom and Danny helped lift Dougie into the wheel-chair, and the nurse pushed a doppy Dougie to the x-ray room with them

running behind him. They helping him get into a hospital gown and with the rest of the band members walking fast behind them to keep up.

He was pushed into a room were another Doctor stood waiting. At first Dougie didn't see him but then he started speaking.

'' Hello, you must be Mr Poynter'' He smiled '' Im Doctor Ross I'll be doing the scan today.''

''Hi'' Dougie whispered back, with a weak smile.

The doctor nodded simperfetic, and spoke up again "Would you pop yourself onto the bed please and we can get started on checking you out.''

Dougie nodded and tried to pull himself up with all his power, but all it brought him was pain. Tom recognised he was struggling so he urgently jumped into action and lifted him up onto the bed by his arms. ''Here we go buddy" Tom whispered hushed, laying him down on the bed, making sure he was covered up completely.

The Boys stepped back so the Doctor could help him. Although, this made Dougie more nervous.

"Ok, Dougie. I'm just going to take you into the room behind that glass window so we can make sure your insides are ok.'' The doctor informed him like he was a young child. It annoyed him a bite more when he did it, but he had bigger things to worry about at this moment.

''Kay.'' Dougie nodded even through the thought of it just being him alone scared the hell out of him. However, the others could see it in his face and Tom said "It will be fine, bud. We will be waiting just outside the room. We can see you and everything."

Dougie nodded as he shackled like a leaf on a windy day. It was close to looking like he was having a full-blown seizure.

So the Nurse and doctor pushed him into the room and lead him under the machine. The elder boys just sat done in the chairs,looking at the young boy on the small hospital bed. They just wanted there little, playful, crazy Dougie back.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that day, after the scan, they took Dougie to a private room to wait for his test results to come back. Dougie was freaking out before the examination. However, when he was in there, he fell asleep. The other boys were actually released about that because they were scared he would be sick or faint from how scared he was or the pain.

Dougie woke up quit quickly once they started trying to move him. He as terrified but was soon settled by a friendly hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see Harry smiling. "It's okay, Doug. Were here."

They where sat in the room talking about whatever they could think of to keep their brain off the fact that this time it could really be bad and maybe they could have a bit of a fight on their hands. They wanted to believe that he was going to be okay but they were starting to doubt that feeling now.

All of a sudden the Doctor walked in. ''Hello again, Dougie.'' he smiled '' How are you feeling right now?''

Dougie felt pretty rubbish, but didn't really have the strength to say much and just shrugged in response.

''Ok, well we have your test results back and I'm afried it's not the best of news.''

The boy faces dropped into frowns. They knew it was bad but just didn't want to believe it was true, but this is going to change everything.

Tom stood up, walked over to Dougie and put his hand on his shoulder. ''What is it? Whatever it is, you can fix it right?'' Tom said trying to hide the panic in his voice for his friend, even though he knew he was failing and that he was scary Dougie knowing he was just as scared as him, and Dougie was absolutely petrified.

''Well, your kidneys are failing." They all nearly stopped breathing for a second. "We will need to start you on daily medication and we will need to start looking for a transplant as soon as possible because the damage is too much to repair with only pills." He said understandably walking closer and grabbing a chair up next to his bed. "I'm very sorry, boys."

''I'm i going to die '' Dougie said terrified sitting up, wincing at the shooting pain in his side. "ahh" and he grabbed his stomach and tears ran down his face.

Harry layed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him and calm him. '' No Doug's, you are not going to die. Right? '' he looked at the doctor with a pleading face, wanting reassurance that his youngest friend will survive.

The doctor moved his face to the side and gave a sad smile. "Right?" he said again, more forcefully now.

''I'm not going to lie to you all, your adults and deserve to now it like it is. There is a risk but as long as we find a kidney transplant then you should be fine.''

"Should be?!" Dougie was starting to really panic now.

"As long as your body accepts the organ,which shouldn't be a problem with the medications we will give you, you should be absolutely fine."

"What are the odd's you will find one in time?" Danny slowly asked in shock

The doctor looked at the floor and spoke softly, "We will get on it right away." They knew what that means. It means that he doesn't want to answer the question.

The guys nodded shocked at what they just heard as the doctor stood up from the chair and placed it back in the corner of the room. '' If you have any questions ask a nurse to come and find me . I would also like it if you stay here so i can keep an eye on you as we try to make you better. We will give you some medication to help with the pain through the IV we put in when you were in the tests and will see you in a bit.'' and then he put ab injection into the IV and Dougie moved his ead down on to pillow and the Doctor moved to walked out, not even letting Dougie argue and the topic.

There was a sharp silence untill Dougie pulled his knees to his side and started to cry a little.

''It will be okay, Doug's. Your going to be ok... " Harry said stroking his back pulling him in for a hug.

'' You lied.'' Dougie whispered hiccuping on his fat tears.

''You promised that it will be ok, and that they can fix me but they can't!'' Dougie started to cry more. Attempted to pull away.

Tom walked over as soon as he made out what he said. ''Hey,'' he lifted his head up to look into his bloodshot eyes. '' You will be ok, Dougie. Believe that, ok?''

Dougie nodded, still looking into his eyes. Tom couldn't take this and didn't really now what to say to make him feel any better, so he pulled him in for a soft hug. The other boys just walked over and hugged in not knowing what else they would do to make things better.

They stayed there for close to 10 minutes untill the hug started to came loss, they all just looked at each other untill Harry spoke up. '' Hi, Dougie, maybe you should get some rest. You've been awake for a while now. I don't want you getting to tired.'' Stoking his messed up and greasy hair and looking fare into his cloudy eyes as he nodded slowly.

''Will you stay?'' he questioned and bounced eye contact with each boy. "Don't want to be alone..."

''yer, we will all stay'' Danny answered laying him down as Harry grabbed the blanket to cover him up.

Dougie fell asleep almost instantly and the boys sat down and fell asleep to let the information they received today sink in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The boys all work up to a loud beeping noise coming from the machine next to Dougies bed. They instantly got up and ran to Dougie's bed in panic as he was rolling around on the bed holding his side, like he was in stabbing pain, crying out.

Tom put his hand on Dougie's side to calm him, but he flinched away quickly so Tom pulled his hand of. '' Whats the matter? Dougie?!''

'' ahh P-ain! '' Dougie cried out '' PLEASE! make it s-stop-op'' he said turning to face his older friends.

Alarmingly, his friends looked at each other, worry filled their face mixing with tears and shock. As on cue, a Doctor and two nurses burst in through the door. Doctor went stright to Dougie asking him questions as the two nurses come over and pushed the boys out of the room with calm eyes telling them they need to leave.

the boys took the hint and moved out thinking as soon as they leave, the sooner they can help Dougie.

The boys went into the hall. Tom lent against the wall and slide down.

Harry walked around in circles hands to the back of his head hitting his lip.

And Danny was standing leaning his face against the wall rubbing his eyes.

None was talking or looking at each other. They were just worried about their little friend, and wishing that he would be ok because they don't no what they would do without him.

''he is going to be ok, right?'' Tom whimpered, wiping the tears from his eyes. The boys couldn't answer just hope that he would.

They just stayed in that position untill the Doctor walked out and they all jumped up to their feet, and before he could even speak Harry spoke '' Is he ok ? ''

The Doctor looked at the chart in his hands and then back to the boys and nodded ''He is ok for now, but his kidney is more damaged than we all thought.'' he stated simperfeticly.

''What does that mean?'' Tom asked a tear dripping from the side of his face.

The doctor looked at each boys and back at Tom and instead of answering he just said '' He needs that kidney transplant soon. We have put his name on the transplant list, but maybe we should prepare are selfs for the worst case. The list is long and we don't no if one will come in time. I'm sorry.''

''What do you mean, he is going to be ok right?'' Danny spoke up, now with tears fulling down his face freely.

The Doctor couldn't answer that question'' we hope so were doing everything we can but as he has no family that are a match, we just have to play the waiting game'' he spoke sadly

'' what about us, can we give are kidneys? '' Harry jumped in the conversation.

the Doctor shock his head '' We looked at each of you files. We thought that you would ask but you're not a match, I'm so sorry.'' He said sadly not wanting to look at the heart-broken faces but when he finally pulled his head up he sore a bad anger in the face of Harry.

''He in not dead! Not yet and not any time soon if i can help it! '' Harry cried. Tom and Danny looked down thinking of that they may loss him for good. As they were think there faces started to go white just thinking of if Dougie was dead.

''Sorry, Your right, you have to be prepared that this may not go right, but he is awake now and properly wants your support right now so I will let you get back to him. We gave him pain killers to ease the pain. If he is in pain or you have any questions get a nurse to contact me at any time'' he gave a weak smile and added '' just be positive for you and him. think of how scared you are and he's properly 10 times that'' and the boys thought about it and nodded so he walked away back into the next room for his other patients.

The boys looked around at each other and Tom leaded the way and walked into Dougie's room. It was white and had that stupid old people hospital smell that gives you a headache for some boys followed shortly behind, shaken a bite for the events that could break there lives forever.


	5. Chapter 5

They walked into the room and sore their youngest friend weak and tired on a bed with wires coming from everywhere. It was unnerving to see him in such a state. He was pale and looked so small in the plan white hospital bed.

They just wanted to help him but they knew they couldn't and that killed them inside more than anything. If they can't protect him, then what's the point.

''Hi, buddy. How you feeling'' Tom said shaking and siting down next to him on a chair as the others walked up and pulled up right next the his weak body.

Dougie slowly opened his eyes and looked over to his friends. He felt hopeless and weak and just wanted to go home to his own bed and curl up, wanted to scream untill he could speak or untill somebody came and made him completely better again. He wanted to run untill the last few days was just gone and that he would find out that he was healthy and could do things that every one else does because he just hates sitting here and having to be sick or dyeing. But he could just say all these thing so he just breathed in strongly and let it out with a weak '' I'm ok, I guess.''

The boys smiled down at him and Tom, how is closer to him, started to strook his hair back out his face. Dougie closed his eyes and relaxed on the smiled dropped when they sore a single tear fall from Dougie's eyes.

''Whats the matter, buddy'' Harry questioned with a soft voice as he lent forward and held his right hand in his.

Dougie lifted his other hand to wipe the tear away just for more to fall. '' I-i'm, I going to d-die?'' he asked Now wiping the tears and opening his eyes to look them all in the eyes.

They all were shocked at the question but Danny jumped in to answer this question.'' No way Dougie, not a chance in hell,mate! ''

He said wiping his tears away from his Dougie shock his head.'' I don't believe you,'' he started to shaking his head now not even fighting the tears that were flowing in massive drops down his fin face now.'' I-i d-don't want t-to die'' he pushed out between crys.

The boys started to let the tears fall to. ''You won't Dougie. We won't let you and we won't let anyone take you. It's not you time, not yet '' Harry said grabbing his shoulder and pulling him into a tight hug.

Dougie laughed '' Dude, your not God, I don't think you have a big say in it no matter what you say." he said making the others let out a little chuckle.

''Look, don't worry. The doctor said that your on the transplant list. You will get a kidney in no time.'' he said but not knowing if he even believes himself anymore.

Dougie nodded and held his mouth as he gave a little yawn.

''You tired, buddy?'' Tom said nudging him

'' Yea, I don't want to go to bed incase I don't wake up.'' he said giving a weak smile. He didn't mean to say that but he lost the capability to hold back his thoughts anymore.

Tom was shocked at the answer of his question but didn't show it. ''Get some sleep. I promise you will wake up and we will be sat here watching."

"Creepy." Dougie whispered with a tiny grin. However, that took up all his energy and now he had no choice in sleeping or not.

''He's right you need some sleep, so you have the strength to recover." Harry added giving a worried smile at his attempt of a joke.

Dougie looked scared as he led down on the bed and pulled the covers over him. ''Do you promise I will wa-ake up?'' he said looking up at Danny with cloudy eyes.

Danny bent down face to face with his youngest friend. ''I promise, were here,will make sure you do.'' with that he stuck out his little finger '' I pinki-promise you''

Dougie laughed a little and linked fingers with him. He seemed to be convinced after that and slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep really quickly.

After he fell asleep, Harry sat up and spoke,'' maybe we should get some sleep to. where no use if we are wiped out when he wakes up and needs us to help him now are we '' he said not even attempted to be strong anymore and give a very weak smile to each of the boys.

Danny shock his head and looked back down at Dougie. '' I promised we would be here if he needed us''

''We need are sleep or we are useless to him when he' awake'' Tom says with a concerned face which is now for Dougie and Danny. ''were still here for him, always he knows that but we can't make are self ill aswell'' Tom added to the conversation

''ok'' Danny says looking down at a slightly peaceful and mostly scard face on Dougie's face, and then added ''but im staying awake for a bite so I can keep an eye on him'' he said looking down at him not wanting to take his eyes of him just incase.''Just untill he calms down then I'm going to sleep'' He said looking at Harry and Tom. They though that was the best they could get and nodded moving down in there chairs and before they knew it they were asleep.

Danny was awake for a while just looking at Dougie and thinking. Eventually the darkness took over and he fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later in the night they all fell asleep separatly. At about seven in the morning, Dougie woke up and was sitting on the bed and listening to his friend breath. He really wished that the ache in his side would go away soon because it was really making it hard for him to sleep. It was just a constant hurt kind of like a tooth ache that very goes away and gets worse and worse as time goes on.

but he wasn't angry that they all fell asleep, he now they needed their rest just like he did, plus he didn't feel alone if Danny and Tom holding his hand.

Dougie had an itch on his nose. He tried to get his hand loss but woke up the others instead. They all jumped up in panic to make sure that there little friend was very overprotective over Dougie. it was most like because he was always the smallest and the one that people would pick, so naturally always had that craving to protect him.

Tom was first to speak ''You ok ,buddy'' he pulled his hand from his and placed it on his shoulder generally just trying to make him feel safe.

he nodded slowly because he is still very weak and scratched his nose ''Yer just had a itch'' he smiled and they all replayed with a small smile in return and let go of his hands.

With that a Doctor came in and Harry instantly woke up and jumped to their was always the sleepy one of the band. The band would have tested him for it ut because of every thing that was happening they though it would be best to just leave it for now.

''Hello Boys , How you feeling today, Dougie? '' The Doctor asked smiling down to him.

''I think I'm ok'' he answered nodding ''I still feel a bite weak, but ok I guess''

''Yea, that's to be expected. i think were going to have to take you down and take some test to see how bad your kidneys really are'' Dougie looked down and the Doctor gave a sympathetic look '' I won't hurt, I promise'' he added with a calming smile.

Dougie was still looking down to the floor. They always said it won't hurt but I always seemed to still. He didn't want to but what could he say, he just said ''ok'' with a unshore voice. He was just a bite scared.

Tom felt he needed support right now, so he lent forward and grabbed his hand softly again, and held it tight in his.'' i will be ok'' he smiled'' Its just a small little test i will be over before you now it''

Dougie looked up at him ''You promise'' he said in an insecure voice, that made him seem small.

Tom looked up in confident ''I promise '' Tom moved in for a huge. This made Dougie feel a little better but still held tight to the fears he had.

Dougie stared him in the eye and nodded

The doctor came closer '' You ready? ''

Dougie nodded but didnt look away from Tom.

'' ok, i am just going to get the nurses and we will take you down.'' he said leaving the room

Dougie was still nerves. He just sat there not speaking or looking up from his hands, waiting for the Doctor to come take him way for the tests.

'' look it will be ok, you will be back here and with us in no time'' Harry said slowly.

Before Dougie could even question this theory, The doctor walked in with 2 nurses. '' ready?'' Dougie nodded and the nurses came over and pulled the side bares up on the bed. This just made Dougie even more scared so he held Danny's hand tighter.

Dougie nodded but not letting go to Danny hand. He just didn't want to know how bad he was, he just wanted to get on with his life,but he knew he couldn't.

''It's Ok, They won't hurt you'' Danny smiled He looked down to there hands and sore Dougie slowly realised, which, made them all give a proud smile. '' Good boy. We will see you when you get back, we will be waiting

''He said scruffy up his hair and smiled lightly to him with drop of water running down his face.

The older boys sat up and got out the way as they dragged Dougie's bed out the door. Dougie was terrified of what was coming, but not just in the next hour or so, what was going to happen to him after they find out how ill he really felt.


	6. Chapter 6

Tom, Danny and Harry sat, silently waiting. This whole chapter of their life just scared the living hell out of them, but that just made them all feel bad because of the amount it hurt them, they knew it was so much worse for Dougie. Why couldn't they just be able to take the pain away?

Eventually, the Doctor came in followed by two other nurses who was pushing a bed with a sleeping small boy who was as white as a ghost. Autumaticly,, the other older boys jumped up so they could get a better look at their youngest band mate.

''Is he ok?'' Harry asked and the answer felt years to come back to him. It was like everything was going in slow motion and he couldn't get out of it.

''He is very , we are doing every thing we can to help him. The results of the tests will be back soon, untill then comfort him as best possible. I also need to say again that he is really in a bad shape. You may want to prepare for him not recovering.''

"He will be okay! He is strong and smart and to much or a good person to let this get him." Harry nearly yelled but realized he didn't want to wake up Dougie.

"Why don't you just do your job and find him a dame kidney. We needs your help." Danny cried as Tom went over to him and hugged him close to his side. He didn't want to be mean to the man but he was just getting frustrated at the fact he couldn't help and Dougie wasn't getting better at all.

"It will be fine in the end, dan." Tom whispered trying to calm him down.

The doctor said nodding and gave a sad smile. "I'm sorry. Of course. I will leave him with you boys but just think about what i said." and walking out, as the nurses hocked Dougie up to monitors.

Harry tapped the blond nurse on the shoulder to get her attention to ask ''Why is he sleeping? I thought he would stay awake for the tests.''

The nurse smiled weakly '' Your friend is very ill.'' she said looking down at Dougie ''It's put a lot of weight of his body and that's making him very sleepy. We like the patients to be awake but when he was down there we all thought, because how scared he was and how tired he looked we should let him sleep.'' she informed his friends.

They all nodded and Danny couldn't help but ask ''You have properly seen a lot of people come into this hospital with kidney problems like Dougie. What do you think his chances are?''

The nurse looked at them all and then at Dougie ''Look he needs a kidney right?'' The boys nodded and she gave a sympathetic weak smile '' There is also another thing he needs to do. You now what that is ?''

The boys shock their head in shock in confusion. Not another thing!

''This is something that mostly you can do.'' They all looked confused. '' It's love and support. That's what he needs you guys, family. I look at him. I now he is a sweet kid and I now that he needs you to hug him and tell him that you will be there for him through out this. Don't lie to him or it makes it worse for him and you.''

The boys were shocked at what she said and looked at each other and smiled for the first time in a couple of days. That put hope in their eyes because it meant he can get through this.

"So we do what were doing and he will get better?" Danny said with hope

The pretty nurse sighed. "Look, I suggest you get his family here and do what your doing. Give him hope and keep yours and it will improve his chance. However, he needs that kidney, but without faith and support, it means nothing really, hunny."

''Thank you'' Tom said and she nodded and gave them a sad but big smile.

''Just make him feel better and we will make him better.'' she said and started walking out when she got three nodes and the boys were left alone to do their job.


	7. Chapter 7

Dougie was asleep through-out the whole night. The boys were happy to just site there and watch him the whole night. It was refreshing to see him peaceful for one. That was untill he started to wake about and sightly trying to push coming away. The boys looked at each other scared and ran to his side trying to shack him awake.

''DOUGIE! its ok, please wake up'' They were all saying over and over, untill his eyes shot open in panic. he looking like he could breath.

''Dougie whats the matter, breath for me please!'' Danny said shaking him

''I think he's having a panic attack guys!'' Tom says and jumps to his sided ''I used to have them when I was young i now what to do'' Tom moved to his side and grabbed him hand to put it on his own chest '' feel that Doug, that my heart. Breath in time with that ok. Deep breathes, in and out. Like I am Doug's. do as i say please! '' Tom pleased

They all just sat with untill he started to calm down and Tom pulled him in for a tight hug.

'' You ok, bude'' Harry says, leaning in to touch his shoulder, and pulled away from Tom and sat looking at Harry with tears running down his face.

'' I thi-nk s-so, i-im just r-really sc-sceared'' we punched out between hiccups and gasps.

''We now mate, every one is doing every thing to make you better and healthy again, I promise you'' he said and Dougie nodded leaning on his friends in a big group hug. They all sat like that for about 20 minutes as Dougie's hiccups came longer and longer apart untill he was calm.

They put him down and moved the blanket to his shoulders.

They all sat in silence, drifting of every now and then but always woke up with that stupid feeling of falling.

Soon enough it was morning and the doctor walked in with a sad face. Not more bad news.

before the Doctor could say anything Danny yelled '' Whats wrong!''

The Doctor looked down at his clip board and said ''I'm so sorry to say but Dougie, his Kidneys have been damaged for a while now and it's not keeping his blood clean and were scared even more for your health in the future if we do nothing. This means that the best opinion for Dougie right now is to use dialysis.''

They looked around at each other confused. ''Im sorry but what does this mean'' Tom arsked

''Well it's pretty much were they put two needles into Dougie's arm and one is putting his blood into the machine to get cleaned, and the other is pushing it back into his body. This goes on untill all his blood is clean, it will give him more time untill he gets a new Kidney. Dialysis is ussaly used for patients who have become ill and have acute kidney failure, like yourself Dougie. ''

They nod at the Doctor, happy to give Dougie more time. That's untill Tom asks '' Why is that bad? Will he be in pain?''

The Doctor looked down and then up at Dougie and nodded weakly ''Only at first and probably at last. During the middle though, it will mostly be annoying for you really.''

''when?'' Danny asked looking at Dougie

''In a couple hours, it has to be soon''

"I don't want to..."

They looked sad and lifted there heads. "I now buddy but we got to." Tom said soundly.

''It's your decision, but i would say its better you do. Get your mind around the fact that this is going to happen. I will be in here so we won't move you because we understand that will just upset the situation even more. I will be back in around 2-3 hours and a nurse will come to set him up in a bit.''

The Boys nodded, so he walked away from the young mans room.

He knew what they had to do, but he just didn't want tobe in any more pain. Why couldn't things go back to normal.

''We have to do this.'' Harry said sadly walking slowly to Dougie, as the boys dragged there body's to the two seats next to him.

Harry pulled his right hand to Dougie's shoulder and calmly shake him awake.''W will be here." He said a bit upset.

"it's not you who has to do it though! It's me." he cried.

Harry and the boys were shocked at this out burst. Although, Tom stepped in and said calmly. "Your right but were here and you don't have to do all this alone. We have been thinking about calling your family aswell. It is probity best they're here buddy. "

Dougie nodded. He knew what they meant by that. Incase something happened to him, his mum needed to be their. He let out some words in a long breath out, "I want things to be normal."

"We now buddy." Danny was the first to respond.

Dougie's eyes went big and a small drop of water ran down his face. ''It sounds bad. It will hurt.'' saying as a matter of fact. They were hearing how scared and it made them all die inside a little.

"Yea it will, but he also said that really it would be mostly boring for you'' Harry said in a way to try to comfort and protect the boy.

'' I don't want to'' Dougie cried making a little tear full as he looked at Tom.

''I no you don't, bud, but this is giving you the best chance, and we need you to be ok, so please agree. You will be in here the whole time so they won't have to move you. You just need to try to relax.''

''You promise you won't leave me'' He cried

Tom smiled, because he knew he was getting through to him.''We will never leave, I promise. you will never alone''

That made them all smile lightly. There smiles grew a little more as Dougie nodded in agreement.

Then suddenly he fully opened his mouth wide and held it in a yawn.

''You tired there, buddy?'' Harry suggests and he nodded in reply. ''Ok then, well you go to sleep and when the Doctor comes back in a couple of hours, we will wake you up'' Dougie answered in moving down on the bed and curls up in a ball.

Two and a half hours later, two nurses walked through the door with a big machine and gave a small smile to each of the boys.

''Were ready'' One of the nurses

The nodded and Danny jumped up and shock him generally. ''It's time, mate. Time to get up''

Dougie nodded and stretched. ''Do i have to'' Dougie said as he sat up on his bed.

Tom nodded with a smile '' Yea bud.''

''Worth a try I guess'' Dougie gave a scared smile and the nurses moved closer and the boys had to move further away.

They put the two needles into the small boys arm as he crewed his face in pain. Then hocked everything up to the machine.

''As the Doctor probably said it may hurt a little when it starts ok but after around 15-20 minutes it won't really hurt untill the last 10- 15 minutes ok'' He nodded scared as she carried on.'' The machine makes a little noise, but dont be afraid it's fine. In knew this sounds really suckish but it will go on for a couple hours and you will want to keep you arm as still as you can through that time'' Dougie nodded before the other nurse took over the speaking role.

''Boys you can come over now'' she gave a smile to them and they came over to hole Dougs hand. ''If its ok we will start now'' she said simperfeticly to Dougie as he gave a brave nod and held onto the hands, Which made them worry a little.

''It will be ok'' tom whispered into his ear as she turned the machine on.

"Ahh" Dougie cried as he grabbed the boys hand that was placed in his.

"It's okay, bud. Just wait it out and it will be over." Tom said stroking his hair.

They sat there for 20 minutes and soon it was getting better.

"Try to sleep a little and maybe when you wake back up it will be all over." Harry said trying to comfort.

Dougie was completely exhausted so all he could manage to do was a nod and he moved to lay back down, being really carefull know not touching his arms because he found out from experience that if he knocked them, it REALLY killed.

He closed his eyes and soon he was asleep and was fare away in dream word.


	8. Chapter 8

Tom had gotten up to go and had gone to get some coffee after one and bit hours, and Danny had taken Tom's seat within two seconds and was now gently rubbing Dougies's soft, right hand. Thankfully, Dougie was still asleep or he would properly pull away and say that he was 'so gay'. Harry looked over at the machine as his friend's blood was being run through it and then being put back into his vain.

They were all just happy he wasn't in pain right now.

Danny sighed and looked back at Doug, and ran his hand through his friends blond locks, "I can't believe this is happening. I feel so helpless just sitting here, I wish we could do something."

"I now, but he will be fine. His moms on his way so that should he good for him." Harry said.

Danny suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, "Are you alright?"

He turned around to face Tom, "I'm okay, I'm just worried about him." noding in agreement and motioned towards their friend, "Is he still asleep?"

Harry nodded as Tom sat back down in a seat and reached out and began running his fingers through Dougs hair just as someone else had done looked at Harry and saw a tear running down his cheek, "We have to believe that he will be okay."

"I now."

When Dougie woke up he was in the worst pain of his life. His arm felt like it was burning and it felt like he was being drained of his blood some how, he felt his hand being held, he didn't know who it was and at the moment he didn't really care he just squeezed it as hard as he could.

He opened his eyes and a blurry woman was standing above him. "Hey baby. It's okay, mum's here. Just sleep and I will be here when you wake up."

That made it relax back to sleep as he was getting stroked by his mother and he could hair his best friends talking.

"Ow," Dougie nearly yelled out. He didn't even no he was doing it untill he could heard and feel him doing it.

Suddenly when Tom's hand was nearly squeezed off, he looked down at his friend and saw that he had his eyes squeezed shut giving away that he was awake and in pain once again. Panic!

"Dougie,hey! Its okay, Your mum and us guys are all here buddy. Hang in there," Tom said softly into his ear.

"It hurts!" He said through clenched teeth as his mum put his hand on Doug's shoulder.

"Its okay buddy That means you're almost done, hang in there little guy" Danny said as he looked at the horrible machine, it was beeping and flashing the time left, 1:45, 1:44. "Hang in there bud, less than two minutes to go."

He gripped his hand till it crapped, and Danny gripped his friend's shoulder with all his might just to keep him from moving.

Harry was closest to his head so he kept whispering, "Hang in done. Just don't move your arms buddy, please Doug, you have to stay still,"

Just when the boys thought they couldn't take anymore the machine beeped and went then went silence and Nick finally relaxed into his brothers arms. His breaths were more like gaps and hiccups but he was still a lot calmer than before.

"Thank god it finally over" Dougsaid as he rubbed his moms arm that rested on his. "I'm glad your here mum. She smiled and rubbed her tears away.

"Yea. Same. I have missed you."

"Are you alright?" a voice asked from the other side of the chair, Danny.

"I think so."

All three boys looked up as one to see Nurse Parker standing by the machine concern on her face, she hated giving dialysis to someone so young.

Dougie sniffed and smiled as he said, "I'm just glad it's over."

"Hey buddy." Sam, Dougie's mum said, giving her boy a sad smile.

"Hey mommy." He smiled and moved into the loving hand.

That made the boys laugh a little because how much he changed in like a second.


	9. Chapter 9

Dougie had thrown up, again and again. It had happened all the time since this nightmare had started, and the rest of the boys were getting frustrated with the waiting. He still had to stay in the hospital because he could never keep anything down and they were scared he would become malnourished or dehydrated because of the lack of food and water he could keep down.

A couple of days later and a couple more days like before, Dougie's doctor called them all into his office.

They had absolutely no idea what was happening but it must be made to have this much of a rush on the news that they must now.

Dougie, his mum and band mates were all crowded in a tiny office waiting to here news on the youngest. Finally, the doctor slowly opened the door and walked in slowly.

"Hello, guys." He said shaking the hands of the men in the room before sitting down behind the desk.

"Okay. I'm sorry to rush this and all but im kinda freaking out. What is wrong now?" Dougie said week but panicked.

"Actually," He smiled and it lit up the room. "It's great new. We found a perfect match for your kidney. It is being rushed over to this hospital as we speak."

Dougie's mouth fell open in shock. "Really?"

He nodded and the mother kissed his check and burst into tears. The other boys shock and hugged each other. "Thank God!"

"It should be ready by late tomorrow and we will do the operation. congratulations."

Dougie just burst into tears and hugged Tom close.

"Thank you." He hiccupped.

The doctor nodded. "We will take you back to your room and will do some last-minute tests. It's just to make sure your all health for the operation." He said smiling.

Sam giggled and hugged her son close. "I knew it would be okay!"

They laughed and they slowly made themselves back to the room they have been staying in. No one could help but smile to each other.

Today was a massive day in the recovery they had waited for.

The next morning Dougie was in his room very nervous. The doctor came in and was going to check him out to be sure he was healthy. He was in a lot of pain so he had to have some pain meds.

"Dougie did that pain-killer help a little?" the doctor asked looking at the young boy in the bed.

"Yeah, I think it might be helping a little-," Sam started to say but then he once again stiffened as the burning pain in his side made itself known, "Or not!" he said through his sore teeth that were clenched together harshly.

"Okay, we can't give you anymore drugs just yet but how about we put you to sleep for a but and by the time you make but we will properly getting ready for you?"

"Okay.." At first he wasn't sure but he knew he was safe with his family around him.

He got the injection into his IV and was getting a bit loopy and falling into a deep sleep to the sound of Tom and Harry arguing and Danny trying to calm them down.

He smiled because he could see the end of the tunnel now and he was so happy.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day was the day the family was looking forward to. Although, now it was here, they were dreading it.

Dougie was to be taken into the operating room so they could rip out his failing kidney and replace it with a brand new one that will hopefully keep him alive and well.

The whole family spent the morning together just talking and trying to keep Dougie awake and not worrying. They were talking the new album and what they will do once he was healthy, when the doctor walked in, it was too soon for Dougie to even finish what he was saying. .

"Time already?" Dougie asked weakly the doctor nodded with a small smile. He squeezed his moms hand tight in his and was trying to keep his breathing as calm and even as he possibly could.

"It will be okay, baby. In and out and we will be here waiting for you." Sam said making eye contact with Tom but speaking to Dougie. He was trying to convince the young man but in a way she was trying to convince the rest of the people in the room, including herself.

"The sooner we do it Dougie, the sooner you'll feel better and will be on your way out of here," Doctor Miller said as he put his hand on Dougie's shoulder.

"I know," Dougie said he was looking forward to feeling better.

He was so scared of not coming back out that room, but he now all to well that if he didn't, we would be dead in a couple of weeks at the most.

"How long will it take," Harry asked rubbing Dougie's hand gently.

"Well we be removing the other kidney up to the room first and getting him ready , so he should be ready once he is down their in about a half hour. Dougie will be at least three if not four hours in the OR," Doctor Miller said as he unlocked the wheels on Nick's bed.

Sam hugged him with all her might as she fought not to cry like a baby. She needed to be positive, "We love you so much sweet pie, everything will be fine you'll see it it soon."

Tom put his hand on Dougie's mom's shoulder and said, "You might want to let him go. I think he's turning blue."He tried to joke.

Sam knew it was a joke, but she let her baby go anyway and let Tom, Danny and Harry give him a big hug as they tried not to hurt him more.

Harry leaned over and gave Dougie a hug and whispered into his ear, "It's timeDougie, I'll see you soon."

He smiled at his brother when he released him and said, "Love you brother,"

Harry nodded, "I love you too. We all do. "

"I'll see you in a few buddy." Danny and Tom Said as he was pushed away.

Dougie smiled, "Okay, see you soon."

With that Dougie gave his family a small worried smile with big eyes as he was wheeled out of the room.

Danny was pacing in the waiting room, he knew that he was going insane. Sam had gone to get fresh air for a bit but only after making the there promise many times that they will come get her straight away if there is news. "How long have we been waiting for? Something must me wrong!"

"It's been five minutes since you've asked me that question Dan! We have only been out here a half hour, the doctor said at least two hours and probably more." Harry huffed

"We're all worried bro, but he will be fine." Tom said quietly.

"I can't sit down dude, I'm too nervous," Danny moaned as he continued to follow the path he was slowly making.

It had been too more hours since then and they were all biting their nails. "Hello" The doctor said as he moved round the corner to the family.

"He is fine. Their were some bumps in the road but he is stronger than he looks and got through them. We are in recovery and we are all very optimistic that he will recover."

They all nearly fell to the floor in tears. "Thank you!"

"He is dooped up and very sick still but in recovery. He will be getting out soon and will be brought down so you can all see him again. "

They were all so happy.

Finally things were going right again. They laughed and smiled in relief. "Thank God" Sam said in her hands.

The next two days went by slowly, Dougie spent most of it sleeping, his mum had taken a trip back to his house to get his clothes for when he gets to go home but had to leave shortly after because her job couldn't take more without her.

She had used up all her free days of and now was being demanded back or she would loss her job and she needed it.

Dougie didn't really mind it if she was being honest. He loved having her here but he had enough of all the fuse. It was bad enough with his other band mates.

"Ready to go, buddy?" Tom said from behind him. He stood worth the other boys, waiting.

He smiled up to them. "So freaking ready, man."

"Cool. Come on then. Jump in." Harry said pulling up a wheel chair.

Dougie's face drooped and looked back to the older boys.

"Sorry bud, but it's hospital roles." He hated this but he just wanted out this place so he slowly got up with the help from Tom and practically got to into the chair next to the bed.

He hissed but Tom tried to distract him as best he could, "Ok, let's get to back to my house and rest so we can make a killer album, huh?"

They all giggled as they left the room were they almost lost their younger. Things will never be the same but they had faith they could all live with that. This experience changed these amazing and strong boys for the better.

...

...

Authors Note:

I hope you like what i have wrote :)

Please review or comment so i now how to improve on this story and my future stories! It would mean a lot.

Thank you so much :) xxx


End file.
